I'll Miss You
by xXMysticCandyXx
Summary: You gave me another chance, yet I screwed that one up. Will you give me one last chance to let me prove to you that I'm serious about you...and about us? ElsxRena and other pairings.
1. The Second To Last Day

**Elsword- LK**

**Rena- GA**

**Aisha- EM**

**Raven- BM**

**Eve- CBS**

**Chung- DC**

* * *

_"Hey!" I chased after her into a meadow filled with flowers. She sat there, crying. It was painful for me to watch her cry. I sat next to her and pulled her into a warm hug. I gently stroked her hair as she cried, soaking the front of my shirt. "Shh... Don't ever run of like that again, okay? I was worried sick. True, I may have to leave, but that doesn't mean I'm gone for good." _

_"Okay..." She said. I lifted her chin up, wiped her tears away and gave her a kiss on the lips; surprising her with my sudden action._

_"You're mine and forever will be. I'll always love you."_

_"I believe you, Els. I love you too..."_

_And thus our story begins._

* * *

"Hurry up, Elsword! You're so slow!" Aisha yelled.

Rena laughed. "Don't rush him, Aisha~"

"Ehh! He's always slow," Raven stated. I made a mental note to get Raven back later.

"But it's the second to last day of school!" Aisha whined. "C'mon, hurry, hurry!"

"She sure loves school," Eve mumbled.

"Don't you like school, too, Eve? You're practically a genius," Chung asked.

"The fact that one's a genius does not mean that she likes school," Eve said.

Hello there, my name is Elsword and yep, these are my ever-so-caring friends. I'm a sophomore at ElsAcademy and today's the last day for us. I just can't wait for summer vacation to start! I was going to stay home, but no! Aisha had to drag me to school. Let me sleep for god's sake! Let's just hope I get free time in every class today.

As we entered the school, hallways were packed with girls gossiping and boys talking about sports and we just stood there.

"How to get through..." Aisha murmured.

Who knew school was going to be packed like this...? On the last-second to last-day too!

I started to make my way through the crowd with my friends following behind, saying "sorry" and "excuse me" here and there. We finally made our way into our own classroom. Students were trying to make their way into our classroom, but Rena and Aisha closed the door forcefully and smiled apologetically.

As you see, we're not regular students who take regular classes. We're special, top students, with the highest grades in the school called VIPs. Classic, but oh well, I like that title. Who said I can't be smart, huh?

As if reading my mind, the other VIPs said, "We did."

I glared at them. "Seriously guys?"

"You know we can't help it," Raven winked.

Anyways, as I was saying, ElsAcademy is a five-story tall building, a school for grades 7-12. Regular students in this school take regular classes which includes algebra, reading, writing and other classes that you may have. As for us, sometimes we would have to substitute as a student teacher for a certain class, other than that, we take archery, dancing, music, technology, and the way of the sword-you know, for combat if someone ever tries to rape us!

"Shoot! I have to substitute for Mrs. Stella again!" Rena groaned. I swear that old bat is just too lazy to even come to school and teach her students.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want, Els."

"Okay, It's going to start in 5 minutes. Let's start preparing." Materials-folders, pens and pencils-were grabbed and we headed out the door. Chung locked the room and we walked down the hall.

"Let's have lunch on the penthouse later," Aisha suggested.

"Okay. See you guys in a few," Chung said.

We walked our separate ways, into different classrooms-except for me and Rena.

Rena took a deep breath and pushed the door open the the classroom. She walked to the front of the middle of the classroom, organized her stuff and said, "Good morning class. My name is Rena and today I will be substituting for Mrs. Stella. So where did you guys leave off last week?"

"At polynomials," a kid shouted out.

"I see... Do you know how to multiply and divide them?"

"Nope," another kid answered.

"Well, let's get started then, shall we?~"

"Okay!" The class replied.

As you know, I was still standing outside the classroom, observing her every movement. She'll be a great teacher. I came into the classroom and sat down next to Rena, laying my head on the table, trying to rest.

"...and this is how you divide polynomials. Easy right?"

"Yep!" The class chorused.

"Now turn to page 257 of your algebra book and start working on the problems, please~"

Rena popped down next to me and sighed deeply.

"Tired already?" I asked.

"Not yet," Rena giggled. "This is actually quite fun."

"Ehh..."

"Say, Elsword, why are you here anyways?"

"Just wanted to keep you company."

"Hontoni? (Really?)"

"Yes, really."

Rena smiled. "Arigato! (Thank you!)" To the class she said, "Five more minutes!"

Pencils started scribbling down answers and calculators were clicking. I rested my head on the desk and fell into a deep sleep. The last thing I heard was Rena writing a problem on the board.

"Ne, Els, wake up," Rena said as she shook me lightly.

"What time is it?" I asked, getting up lazily. I reached for my bottle of water and one-shot it.

"We're suppose to be meeting the rest of them on the penthouse now," Rena said.

I choked on my water. "Daijobudesuka? (Are you okay?)" Rena looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine." Really?! I've slept for 3 hours?! Eh... Probably because of my lack of sleep last night...

"Let's go, Els." Rena was already waiting for me outside the classroom.

"Coming." I quickly got my things and headed out. Rena locked the door behind me and handed me a bento.

"I know you didn't bring lunch, so I made you one," she said.

I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Rena."

When we arrived, the others were already there eating in a circle, leaving out two spots for me and Rena. Rena sat down beside Aisha and I sat in between Rena and Chung.

"What took you guys so long?" Aisha complained.

Rena laughed. "Sorry, Aisha, Els fell asleep."

Aisha stared at me and then pouted cutely. "Baka, Els-Kun! Why did you fall asleep?!"

"The usual," I chuckled. "Stayed up gaming."

Aisha hit my head playfully and fake cried.

"Ouch," I said, while rubbing the spot she hit. I opened up my bento and ate. I have to admit, Rena's cooking is the best!

The sky was bright, really blue with warm weather; I laid down after finishing my bento. It was relaxing, really, until…

"Els-Kun!"

My gosh, Aisha. Leave me aloneeeeeeeeeee! Ugh… "Yes, Aisha?"

"Come play with us!" Isn't that a bit childish to do...?

"Oh, Aisha~ Let Els sleep. You know he was up late last night!" Rena laughed. Thank you, Rena!

"Fine, fine. Oh, you guys. We don't have anything-no classes-for the rest of the day!"

"Really? Why?" I asked. That means I can rest?

"Because I canceled them all!" Aisha smiled proudly.

"Last time I checked, it was a half day," Eve stated.

"Mou! Eve! Stop ruining it!" Aisha pouted.

"Well, Els will know eventually," Chung said.

"Eh… Fine, whatever. Go back to sleep, Els-Kun."

Hearing that, I went back to sleep.

_"Mom, Dad!" I screamed. "Mom, where are you?! Dad!"_

_Two shadows arose out of the fire that was burning the house down. They had captured my mom and dad.._

_Mom gave me a terrified glace. "Go now, Elsword! Run!"_

_I stepped back slowly, but someone grabbed me by the hand and pointed a gun to my head._

_"NO! Please! Don't hurt him! I'll give you the information you need! Just don't hurt him!" My mom pleaded. The gun lowered. "It's there, two floors down to the right in an empty room..." The man shot my mom after she told him. The person that was holding my dad, stabbed him._

_The man with a mask kicked my mother's dead body to the side. "You were going to die anyways." I heard him say. "As for your child..." He turned to me and held up his gun..._

_I stepped back, carefully and slowly, to avoid pieces of the house burning down. I tripped over a chair and looked at the man, terrified._

_His hand pulled the trigger and I..._


	2. Eh, Tag?

_The man with a mask kicked my mother's dead body to the side. "You were going to die anyways." I heard him say. "As for your child..." He turned to me and held up his gun... _

_I stepped back, carefully and slowly, to avoid pieces of the house burning down. _

_I tripped over a chair and looked at the man, terrified. His hand pulled the trigger and I..._

* * *

I woke up with a startle. Looking around me, I sighed in relief. Eve was next to me, reading peacefully.

She looked up from her book. "Is something wrong, Elsword?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Where are the others?"

"Playing hide-and-seek tag."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"It's a bit childish..."

Oh c'mon, Eve! Have fun once in a while! I grabbed her hand, making her drop the book she was reading. She eyed me angrily. Oh well, she can get me back another time.

I pulled her over to Chung with me and asked, "Mind if we join?"

The others came out of their hiding spots. "You're awake, Els-Kun!"

"Yes, yes, Aisha. I'm awake."

"Come, come~ Play with us~"

I groaned. "Fine, fine. Eve is joining too."

Eve opened her mouth to say something. "Wh-"

I cut her off. "Yep, you're joining."

She threw me an aggravated glance and said, "Hmph."

"Okay! Now that everyone's here, let's begin!" Aisha cheered. "Whoever's the last one to say 'not it' is it! 1, 2, 3!"

"Not it!" Rena, Raven, Eve, Aisha, and I said.

"Huh, what?" Chung said.

"You're it~" Aisha said.

Chung groaned. "Fine!"

"Count to 30, bro!" Raven patted Chung on the back and ran off.

Chung muttered, "I'll get you back for that!" And started counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11..."

I ran here and there, looking for a place to hide. I saw a tree, looked up and thought of a brilliant idea. I started climbing, reached the second branch of the tree and proceeded to take a nap until…

"Ehh?! Els-Kun?! Nanishiteruno? (What are you doing?)" Aisha asked.

SINCE WHEN WAS AISHA UP HERE. "This was suppose to be my hiding place, but I guess it's already taken."

Aisha giggled. "I don't mind sharing~"

I sat on the branch beside her and looked down. It was that high up and it seemed like Raven's it. As expected of Chung, not letting people get away for what they did~

Raven muttered something and from what I can form out, it's…Elsword. Oh, no. No, no, no! You're not getting me, bro! Get Rena, or Eve, or, or Aisha! Oh. Wait. Aisha's with me. I mentally face-palmed and glanced at Aisha to see her peacefully reading a book.

I sighed. "Might as well just take a nap…"

Just as I was about to climb again, Aisha looked up from her book and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Up a branch."

"Oh, okay." And…she went back to reading. I climbed up a branch and laid myself in a comfortable position and looked up at the sky. Why can't this day be over already…? As I was watching the clouds move, it seemed to be luring me into a deep sleep. My eyelids slowly grew tired and slowly dropped.

_His hand slowly pulled the trigger and I was shot. I placed my hand on the hole which the bullet went through and glared murderously at him. With my last bit of strength, I threw a burning piece of wood at him, and I laid cold, frozen...dead on the floor._

_I have no idea where I'll end up. Who knows what'll happen when you die. Let me rephrase-what DOES happens when you die...? Something moved me, but I didn't budge._

_It shook a bit harder this time. Stop it!_

_It shook me, again and again and again. Stop, stop, stop!_

_"...up," a voice said. I couldn't hear quite clearly, but the figure was still shaking me._

_"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" It said, louder this time._

_My eyelids fluttered open, the sun shone right into them and I closed them again. I opened my eyes, slowly this time. Sitting up, I looked around me and beside me was a girl, about the same age as me, with green/blond hair with a crown of flowers._

_I was sitting, or rather laying, in a field of flowers, so lively and warm, full of butterflies and birds, trees with cherry blossoms, and flowers of every kind. It just looked so...magical._

_"Where...am I?"_

_"Welcome to the land of Gardenia!" The girl next to me said._

_"Gardenia? Is this a place for dead people?" Didn't I die...?_

_She looked at me confusingly. "No?"_

_"Wait... I thought, I died?" My mind played a quick flashback of the memory when the man pulled the trigger and... Huh? Why can't I remember what happened? I dug deep into my mind, trying to remember, but I couldn't. "Why can't I remember how I died?" I accidentally wondered out loud._

_"Died? How did you die? People don't get sent here when they die. They get sent to either Skyria or Hellaria. Gardenia is a place for people who are close to dying, but get saved by someone or something."_

_"So... I got saved...?"_

_"Most likely."_

_Just then, the sky turned dark and the weather grew stormy. The sound of lightning boomed from the sky. I looked at the girl next to me; she was terrified._

_"I can't stay any longer. I'd better go... Something's terribly wrong," she panicked. She got up and began running._

_Wait why?! What's going to happen? We just met and something bad happens. I don't even know her name yet! I stood up and ran, trying to catch up to her. "Wait!" I called after her. "I don't know your name!" _

_She looked back and smiled, tears in her eyes. Tears...? Why tears? She muttered something. I knew what she muttered, but I don't know what, like I just have this feeling that I know what her words meant, but I can't grasp the meaning of it. Then she said loud and clearly before taking off and leaving me in a daze. "My name is..."_

"Elsword! Elsword!" I heard voices calling me. Not remembering that I was laying on a tree, I jolted up, lost my balance and fell. It was a good thing Raven caught me until...

The girls stared at me for what seemed like minutes and I finally realized the position we were in.

I quickly got out of his arms and panicked. "No, no, no. It's not like that! I'm not gay!"

The girls bursted out laughing. "Ohmai! Did you see the position they were in?" Rena said.

"Oh em geeee! It was just gorgeous!" Aisha commented.

"Ah.. Young love..." Eve smiled.

I face-palmed. Did they not hear a thing I said?

"Ne, Els-Kun. I never knew you were...gay~" Aisha playfully punched me.

"I JUST SAID I WASN'T!" I looked at Raven and gave him the help-me-out-will-you look.

Raven walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, that's enough girls. Elsword here isn't gay and I'm not too."

The girls pouted and said, "Aww... Ruined our hopes."

The sky was getting darker. "It's almost seven, guys," Chung said.

"Oh, the time... Okay, so who's house are we staying at today?" Rena asked.

"Erm... It was Chung's last time, so, this time is mine," I said.

We have this everyday thing of sleeping over at each other's house. We rotate by going in a circle from oldest to youngest, so the order is: Raven, Chung, me, Rena, Eve, and Aisha. It's a lot more fun than just staying at our own house everyday.

"Okay, let's get going to Els-Kun's house~!" Aisha cheered. Aisha likes my house a lot for some reason...

We grabbed our bags and left school campus. My house isn't that far away from the school. Actually, none of the VIPs' houses are. We walked two blocks down and I rung the doorbell.

"Who is it?"

"Tadaima. (I'm home.)" I said.

"Welcome home, Master Elsword."

The gates slid open and we walked across the front lawn. My house is a big, red mansion with a front and back lawn. Luxurious lights shone here and there. A fountain stood on the left side of the lawn; the water sparkled and lighted. Onside the mansion, there were spiral staircases, huge living room and dining room-and also a game room. You know, because I'm a boy. Just imagine this as your dream (boy/boy's) mansion. Raven's and Chung's are similar to mine, except different colors. Just so you know, the boys' houses are side by side on one street and the girls' houses are across ours on the other street, so it's really easy for us to meet up and walk to school together.

* * *

**Mystic: Thanks for reading and please review. It would mean so much to me~ **


	3. Please Don't Go

_The gates slid open and we walked across the front lawn. My house is a big, red mansion with a front and back lawn. Luxurious lights shone here and there. A fountain stood on the left side of the lawn; the water sparkled and lighted. Onside the mansion, there were spiral staircases, huge living room and dining room-and also a game room. You know, because I'm a boy. Just imagine this as your dream (boy/boy's) mansion. Raven's and Chung's are similar to mine, except different colors. Just so you know, the boys' houses are side by side on one street and the girls' houses are across ours on the other street, so it's really easy for us to meet up and walk to school together._

* * *

They dropped their bags in their rooms (they each have separate rooms) and came downstairs into the living room.

"Ne, ne! Let's watch a movie!" Rena suggested.

"Which one?" Chung asked.

"Paranormal Activity 4," Eve said.

"Nooooo! How about Frozen?" Chung suggested.

"Frozen's fine with me," I said. The others agreed too. Suddenly, I heard the bell ring for dinner and told them, "Let's watch it after we eat."

They nodded and we headed to the dining room. We sat down and the chef bowed and told us to enjoy our meal.

"Dessert will be ready after you finish," he said and left.

I turned around to see Aisha, who was across from me, stuffing herself in a pile of food on her plate and I sweat dropped.

She caught me staring and with her mouth full asked, "What?"

"Nothing, just keep eating."

She shrugged and continued eating. We finished our dinner and dessert, which was green tea fried ice cream, in half an hour.

"I'm stuffed," Raven said as he popped down on the couch.

"Ne, Els, tell your chefs that their cooking is amazing," Rena told me. I think yours is better, Rena.

"Okay, okay! Let's watch Frozen now!" Aisha said excitedly.

We all sat down on the couch while Eve put the DVD into the player, turned off the lights, and sat down next to Chung.

The movie began with ice cutters who were cutting ice as an occupation. Then it switched, showing two little girls, Elsa and Anna, who were sisters. At that time, Anna knew her sister had the power to create ice and snow. Anna asked Elsa if she wanted to build a snowman. Saying yes, they went into an empty room and Elsa filled the room with snow. They built a snowman and named him Olaf.

As Anna was jumping on top of piles of snow Elsa made, she went too fast. Elsa tripped and fell. Instead of catching Anna by making another pile of snow with her magic, she accidentally hit her sister's head and Anna fell to the floor (that was covered in snow).

I don't want to ruin this movie for all those who didn't watch it, so I'm going to skip SOME parts of the movie and just summarize.

Eve fake coughed softly. "Should've thought of that before."

Did she just read my mind...? Eh, whatever. I growled at her lightly. "Shhhh!"

The scene changed. It was time for Elsa's coronation. During the coronation, Anna made Elsa mad and scared and so Elsa used her powers in public. The people of Arendelle were shocked and so was Anna. Elsa fled in terror, noticing what she had done. She didn't notice that she accidentally set of an eternal winter behind when leaving the kingdom of Arendelle.

Anna set out to look for Elsa, but when she found Elsa, her sister accidentally pierced Anna's heart with her powers. Terrified of what she did, Elsa told Anna to leave and created a snow golem to force her out when she refused to leave.

The ice that was pierced into Anna's heart began to spread, turning her hair white and dropping her body temperature.

At the end, while saving Elsa from getting killed by Prince Hans, Anna was frozen.

And...see you later! Haha, just kidding, but watch the movie and download the soundtracks! I yawned and stretched as the movie finished and looked next to me to see the girls sleeping peacefully. Raven and Chung met my eyes and we laughed softly.

"Can't be helped~" I sighed. I started unfolding the couch and in a matter of seconds, the couch turned into a bed with the help of Raven and Chung.

We went upstairs and grabbed blankets and sleeping bags. Covering the girls with blankets, we laid the sleeping bags on the floor.

"It was a fun day," Chung yawned.

"It sure was," Raven and I agreed, sleepily.

"Good night, guys," Raven said.

"Good night."

_"My name is..."_

_That's her name...? No, it can't be... But then again, I do see the similarities between them._

_The storm grew stronger. Almost knocking me over, I held on to a nearby tree, so I wouldn't get blown away. Gardenia was becoming a disaster. Trees were getting blown over and flowers were flying out of the ground. There weren't anymore animals; who knows where they went?_

_I can barely see from all the dirt and flowers swirling around in the air. I shielded my eyes with my arm and looked for shelter._

_There was nothing-no houses-in sight. I sat here, against the tree, waiting. Huh? Waiting? Waiting for what? Am I waiting for someone? Perhaps it's something? I don't even know anymore. What the hell am I waiting for? At the thought of that, I punched the roots of the tree frustratingly. _

_"Hey! Don't do that," a familiar voice called out. Huh? Who said that? I looked around for the owner of the voice._

_"Up here." I looked up and there she was, sitting, almost as if she's enjoying the view. _

_"I thought you disappeared?"_

_She laughed. "I will...soon."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"You'll find out~"_

_"Wait, why not now?"_

_She frowned. "It's just not time for you to know yet."_

_The storm grew worse. She held onto the branch and didn't blink. Her face was determined. Why?_

_"Nature is unbalanced..." Her voice seemed kind of shaky. "Without darkness, there is no light; without light there is no darkness. There is no moon without a sun, month without days, and days without time. There can be no love without hate. There can be no utopia or dystopia because there's always one thing in both of them that's always off, making them neither a utopia nor dystopia. So why is Gardenia so unbalanced now...?"_

_That question struck me, hard. What makes the world so unbalanced? I've never thought about that...the world, I mean. I always thought the world was suppose to be balanced with the heavens and the earth and the four elements. So, why is it so thrown off now? The sky was roaring, earth tearing, elements fusing, light fading, and darkness consuming. What's happening?_

_The sight of Gardenia like this makes me...I don't know. Uncomfortable? Scared? I've been here for almost a day, so why do I feel so afraid? My heart is hurting. I don't know why, but I feel so useless and powerless. I feel like I can't do anything for stop this. I sighed in frustration. What's making me feel this way?_

_The girl jumped down and stood next to me. I looked up at her. She looked afraid. _

_"Why is Gardenia so important to you?" I asked without thinking. Soon after I realized what I said, I tried to cover it up. "Sorry... I wasn't thinking..."_

_She giggled. "It may not be my actual home, but I felt a lot more safer here than I did where I was born. I lived in a small village in Elder with my Grandma and Grandpa. It was peaceful until suddenly Ran showed up. He burned down the entire village and killed everyone there. Me? I managed to survive somehow. I had no where to go. I didn't know anything, well not much, about the world. I was scared, wandering on my own with nothing to eat or drink._

_"I was dying, so very close to dying, until she found me-my mom that is. I recognized her because Grandma showed me loads of pictures. I didn't recognize her at first because she was just SO beautiful, but when she said my name, I knew-I felt-a connection to her. Mom brought me to Gardenia and here, I had a WONDERFUL life. It was so safe and just so...MAGICAL. Because mom had some business left to do, she left me here alone and went back to Altera. I wasn't alone here though. I had many animal friends. They were like my family-I was kind of raised by them. _

_"A year ago a little mocking-jay, who kept an eye on my mother for me, told me that she died. I was devastated, not knowing what to do now. She was the only family member that I had left-besides my dad, but Lord knows where he is. I went for days without eating and drinking and I ended up having nightmares everyday. But, there was this one dream that changed everything._

_"In it, I saw my mom again. She was well, kinda talking to me through the dream. Mom told me, 'If you love something, let it go, and if it never comes back, they were never yours to start.' There was this one thing that she told me and I remembered it, even until now. She said, 'Everyone drifts away at some point. Keep your loved ones close to you no matter what,' and disappeared. That was the last thing for said to me and after that, mom never showed up in my dreams again. I figured and I realized that I LOVE Gardenia, which is why I stayed here my entire life. I didn't want to leave, even though I could. I just don't want to lose everything here. This whole place is my family, my home, and I feel the need of having to protect it, even if no one else will. This is why Gardenia is so important to me."_

_I admire her, I really do. "I wish I could be as brave as you..."_

_"You are brave, my dear, and you always will be," she said._

_Just then, something snapped. I looked up to see the tree burning and a blast of lightning was going to strike down on me. She noticed this too, looked at me quickly and forcefully pushed me away. The lightning plunged right through her heart and she screamed painfully. I crawled to her and help her body, staring shockingly at her chest, where crimson red blood was dripping._

_I placed my trembling hand on the hole; she gently placed her hand on top of mine and smiled weakly. "Don't worry about me... I did say...I would be gone...soon..."_

_"..." That's what she meant..._

_"I had...lots of...fun...with you..." she said. My tears started to fall down my cheeks and onto her face. _

_"I don't want you to go away!" I sobbed."I-I just met you a-and I didn't even get to spend time with you yet! Please...don't go.. Please!... Please!" Why am I crying...? Why does it feel like I have such a strong connection to her? She placed a weak hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears._

_"Just...remember to...always keep...your loved ones...close...to...you... I...love...you..._

_"...Elsword..."_

"Elsword."

* * *

**Mystic: Please review and thanks for reading!~ Thank you to Kat-chan for supporting me~**


	4. Party!

_"I don't want you to go away!" I sobbed."I-I just met you a-and I didn't even get to spend time with you yet! Please...don't go.. Please!... Please!" Why am I crying...? Why does it feel like I have such a strong connection to her? __She placed a weak hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears._

_"Just...remember to...always keep...your loved ones...close...to...you... I...love...you... _

_"...Elsword..." _

"Elsword."

* * *

I woke up, startled, with sweat covering my forehead.

"Els-Kun? Daijobudesuka? (Are you okay?)" Aisha looked at me with concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

"Have you seen Rena?" She asked.

"No, why? I was sleeping the whole time, Aisha."

"Oh, right. Whoops," Aisha giggled and turned serious. "She's missing.."

She's missing... That line echoed all over. Why does it feel like my heart's been stabbed?

"Anyways, there's some food on the dining table. We're going to look for Rena." Aisha stood up and left.

I quickly got dressed and sped upstairs and down again, almost tripping myself. There was a bento made for me and a slice of blueberry pie next to it. I sat down and ate slowly. Why did I feel a strong connection to that girl in my dreams? Who was she...? I feel like I've met her before...but, where?

It's funny how time flies by so fast when you're asking yourself these questions. I quickly grabbed my bento and rushed out the door. Remembering what Aisha said, I ran to the greenhouse, standing at the entrance, I glanced inside. I smiled in relief at what I saw and walked towards her.

"There you are."

She looked up in surprise. "Oh! Els. Good morning. I didn't know you'd find me here."

"I know you better than anyone else," I laughed.

"True, true~"

"Ready to go now?"

"Um..." She looked around. "Not yet... Do you mind helping me water the flowers over there?" Rena pointed to two rows of lilies.

"Sure thing." Did I mention that Rena and I are childhood friends? No? Well, now I did. My mom and her's use to be really close and we would always go to each other's house. Sometimes, she would even sleep over at my house and ask my mom if she could sleep together with me. I remember when I would be so mad at her, but oh well~ Can't be helped. She was so young, so fragile, and so...vulnerable. Sometimes, she would hug me tightly in her sleep when she's having nightmares and apologize when she wakes up. I find that really cute. Haha, better stop it here before she yells at me~

Rena glared at me. "What were you telling them about our childhood?"

I sweat-dropped. "Um... Nothing!"

"Just so you guys know, I did not hug him when I was having nightmares!" That denial. Haha, yes, she did~

I watered the last bit of lilies. "Done yet?"

"In a minute." Rena quickly watered the last two rows of tulips, washed her hands and locked the greenhouse.

"Was this what you've been doing all morning?" I asked. "And the bento, did you make it for me?"

She smiled. "Yep~"

"As expected," I half-whispered.

When we got to our classroom, Aisha tackle hugged Rena. "Where were you?!" Aisha whined.

Rena laughed. "I was watering the plants in the greenhouse."

"Wahh~! You had us all worried!"

"Hehe~ Gomen~ (Sorry~)"

"Should always leave a note, Rena," Eve said.

"Hai, hai. (Yes, yes.) I'll do that next time~"

"Thanks for making our breakfast though." Chung smiled.

"You're welcome! Hope you enjoyed it!"

"Of course we did! Your cooking is always the best!" Raven chuckled.

I'm just so thankful that today's the last day of school, which means no more classes and substituting until next year!

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Partyyy!" Aisha shouted.

"With the entire school?" Eve questioned.

"Ding, ding! You got it, Eve!" After Aisha said that, I mentally face-palmed.

"But there's like 12371823721837 people!" I whined.

"Oh, stop exaggerating, Elsword." Raven laughed.

"The more the merrier!" Rena said. "Let's get this party started!"

"Okay, so. Rena and Elsword, I need you to get the food. Aisha and Raven, the drinks. Chung and I will get the barbecue stand and set up the tables, and also get all the students to the courtyard.

Just then a loud voice announced:

"ATTENTION STUDENTS AND TEACHERS THAT ARE IN THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW. TEACHERS, PLEASE TAKE YOUR STUDENTS TO THE COURTYARD, PRONTO."

We face-palmed after Chung finished announcing.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get the food, Rena," I said.

We walked towards the Elrios Market and there, Ariel greeted us.

"Welcome back, Rena and Elsword. How may I help you today?" She asked.

"Hi, Ariel!" Rena happily greeted her. "We're having a party at school today, so we were wondering what kind of food to get."

"Oh! A Party! Right this way, my dear." Ariel led us to a section fill of bagged chips-Cheetos, Doritos, Lays, Popcorn-with candy and a whole lot more! Not going to even try creating a grocery list.

I grabbed bags of chips, buckets of candy and boxes of cupcake, muffins, and cinnamon rolls. Meanwhile, Rena got packages of bacon, ham, chicken, beef, hot dogs, corn, lettuce, and tomatoes. She also got bread, ketchup, mustard, and other sauces. I looked at Rena and sweat-dropped. Isn't that a bit too much? Oh well, who cares, it's a party after all.

We went back to school, meeting the others in the courtyard after paying Ariel a total of 2,076,938 ED. Way too expensive...not~

The barbecue stand was already set up by Eve and Chung and was heating up. Raven and Aisha got orange juice, fruit punch, Sprite, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, and Mountain Dew. So much to choose from...

Rena started cooking and I went to help Raven and Aisha with the drinks.

"Lovely day, isn't it, Els-Kun?"

"Hn. I guess," I replied.

One and a half hour later, we were finished with the preparations.

"Alright. Party's starting!" Chung shouted through a megaphone. Where did he get that? Me, never mind.

Fireworks went up into the sky and kids were crowding around the food tables. We sat off to the side, on the grass with our pile of food.

"Yummy! Rena, your cooking is amazing!" Aisha complemented.

"It sure is!" We agreed.

"Haha, thanks guys." She smiled. "...I'll be right back."

I watched her go as she disappeared around the corner of the school.

"Raven and i are going to play volleyball!" Aisha said and dragged Raven away.

"Um... Eve and I are going to play tennis, 'kay?" Without waiting for my reply, Chung and Eve hurried off to play tennis.

Guess I'm alone then... I spent twenty minutes watching students play with them. Where's Rena? She should be back by now. I waited ten more minutes and I started to worry. I walked towards the corner that she turned and looked around. She was no where to be found.

I panicked and started yelling her name. "Rena! Rena, where are you?!" A soft cry was heard. I looked around for the own of that cry, but there was no one around. Sighing, I sat against the wall of the school. Where could she be...? She never goes off like that and doesn't return. Guess I better make my way back to our spot before the others start to worry. I made my way back to the spot and guess who was there? It was Rena, eating a sandwich.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, Els. I was helping a teacher," she replied. "Why? Did you miss me?"

I popped down next to her and gently flicked her forehead. "You bet I did."

"Itai!" Rena rubbed her forehead. "Gomenne, I'll tell you where I'm going next time, 'kay?"

"You better."

Rena laughed. "I will."

Whenever I look at Reba, there's always this cheerful presence that attracts me to her. She's so beautiful and radiant, like the sun giving off its rays of light. Could I have possibly fallen in love with her? Gah! What am I thinking? Then again, she's the only girl in the group that I can actually tell everything to. To be honest, I've always thought of her as my younger sister, but I guess it sort of turned into love somehow. Guess I'll have to wait and see till I know my true feelings for her.

We spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the mess after the party was over. It was hell. Too much work, just too much! After the courtyard was nice and clean, we walked to Rena's house.

"Tadaima! (I'm home!)" Rena called.

"Okaeri. (Welcome home.)" Rena's parents and servants greeted.

"It's nice to be back," we told her parents.

"It's good to have you back, too, Els, Aisha, Raven, Chung, and Eve," Rena's mom said. "Now freshen up and we'll have dinner." A quarter after, we were all in the dining room, eating and chatting away.

"So Els, how are things going between you and Rena?" Rena's dad asked me.

Rena turned tomato red. "Uh-" I began to say.

"Nothing's going on between me and him!" Rena said quickly.

"But you told me that you-" Rena's dad got cut off.

"Someone's outside waiting to see you, sir."

"Oh, okay." He stood up, apologized to us and left. Rena sighed in relief, caught my eye and quickly turned away, focusing the attention on her food. I ate my dinner slowly, thinking about what her dad said. Maybe I should ask him for clarification.

I walked upstairs after dinner and knocked on her parents' door. "Come in," a voice called.

I peeped my head inside. "Hi, Els. How may I help you?" Rena's dad asked.

"About what you asked at the dinner table...what did you mean?"

He laughed. "No brain as always, ne?"

"Hey!" I pouted.

"Kidding~ You should know by now that Rena likes...or should I say loves?..you."

"Hontoni?"

"Yes, really. Don't you notice the way she acts around you? Always making you lunch and things like that."

Now that I start to think about it, I AM the ONLY one she makes a bento for. "Oh... I see..." Wait a second. How does he know?

"How do you know about this?"

Rena's dad chuckled. "I was once your age, so I should know some things. My wife also made me bentos."

That makes sense... "Thank you, Mr._"

"You're welcome, Els. Hey, do me a favor? If you guys go out, take care of her, 'kay?"

"Will do." It all makes sense now. What am I going to do... I walked out of their room, out of the house, and into the garden. It always seem to amaze me on how beautiful her garden is. Its variety of flowers and moonlight shining on the water brings a magical feeling. Flowers-tulips, roses, sunflowers, forget-me-nots, lilacs-of every kind were scattered around, creating a beautiful scenery. I sat on a nearby bench, closing my eyes, I listened. How long has it been since I've known Rena? She was ALWAYS there for me when I needed someone to talk to, always there when I'm feeling down or scared. Could it be that...I actually love her?

A rustling sound came from the bushes and out stepped Raven. I sighed in relief and said, "Hey, Rave."

"Oh, hey, Elsword. What's up with you?"

"Raven, how do you describe 'love'?"

"Hm... Loving someone means that you have deep feelings for them and are willing to do anything to protect that person. Having trust is one of love's most important...um, idea? I don't know, but if you love each other, no secrets and truths are to be kept. Hm... Do you love someone?"

I blushed. It was a good thing it's nighttime, or Raven would see how red my face is. "Um.. Yeah..."

"Let me guess; Rena?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Judging by the way you get along with her, there's something going on, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

Raven patted me on the back. "Well, give it a try, little buddy and see how it goes."

"S-Should I?"

"Yes, if that's what your heart is telling you to do, then listen to your heart.

What does my heart tell me to do? Then again, does Rena even like me? Her dad says yes, but I really want to hear it from her.

"I'll ask her out...later..." I made up my mind.

Raven shrugged. "Whatever you say, Els. If you really love her, then go. If not, she'll be taken by someone else." Damn you, Raven. Fine, I'll ask her out, now.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"In the house, duh," he said. I face-palmed. "OKAY FINE. She's probably in her bedroom."

"'Kay, thanks." And I took off running to her bedroom. I knocked on the door three times and waited.

"Who is it?~"

"It's me, Els."

The door unlocked. "Oh! Els, come in, come in," Rena said.

"No, no, it's fine. I just wanted to tell you that.. I love you, so... Will you go out with me?" I held my breath and waited for her answer. Rena stood there, wide-eyed and full of shock. "Um..."

* * *

**Mysti: Review, review~ Please^^ Thank you to Reid-Kun and Kat-Chan for supporting me!~**


	5. Beach Time!

_I knocked on the door three times and waited._

_"Who is it?~" _

_"It's me, Els." The door unlocked. _

_"Oh! Els, come in, come in," Rena said. _

_"No, no, it's fine. I just wanted to tell you that.. I love you, so... Will you go out with me?" I held my breath and waited for her answer. _

_Rena stood there, wide-eyed and full of shock. "Um..."_

* * *

"Um... Yes!" A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. I hugged her tightly and whispered, "I love you so much," in her ear.

She sighed gently and hugged me back. "I love you, too."

"I'm going to go now, 'kay?"

"Okay, good night."

"Good night." I pecked her cheek and left. Somehow I don't feel the same... Shouldn't I be happy? I should be, but...I'm not. Don't I love her?... Love can be so mysterious... I climbed into bed and fell asleep. There were no dreams in stall for me tonight..

* * *

"Els-Kun, Els-Kun! Ne, wake up!" Aisha shook me awake.

I yawned. "Huh, what's going on?"

"We're going to the beachhhhh!" Aisha said happily. "It's finally summer vacation!"

OH! THAT'S RIGHT! I FORGOT THAT SCHOOL ENDED YESTERDAY! YEEEEE! I did a fist-pump and quickly got out of bed to get dressed. "OKAY! I'M READY. WHICH BEACH?!"

The VIPs all laughed. "Sit down and eat first, Els," Rena said.

"B-but, I want to go to the beach!"

"Calm down, bro. Eat your breakfast first," Raven said.

I sighed and quickly chomped down my breakfast that Rena made. It was bacon and eggs and she also prepared a glass of orange juice for me. "OKAY! NOW CAN WE GO?!"

The others sighed. "Hai, hai. I'll drive," Chung told us.

"YEEEEEEEEEEE!" I ran out of the house and into the car, quickly buckling up my seat belt.

"You're not going to pack your swimsuit?" Eve asked when she reached the car.

Whoops. I forgot. I ran back into the house screaming, "DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT MEEEEEEEEEEE." I quickly searched around for my swimsuit, got it, packed some snacks and water and ran back to the car.

"Have fun, you guys!" Rena's parents called after us.

"We will!" We replied and Chung took off, speed-driving.

"S-Slow down, CHUNG!" Aisha whimpered and hugged Rena tightly. Rena laughed slightly.

"No can do, Aisha!" Chung winked and sped the car up a bit. I personally don't mind Chung speed-driving since it's the BEACH we're talking about. We got there in less than 10 minutes and I took off running into the water.

"ELSWORD, PUT ON YOUR SWIMSUIT FIRST," Raven shouted. Whoops, I forgot that. I stripped in the locker rooms, left my stuff by the umbrella Eve had set up and ran to the shoreline. I stretched out my arms and inhaled the deep sea scent.

"Ne, ne! Els-Kun, play water volleyball with me!" Aisha shouted.

"SOMEONE SET UP THE NET THEN!" I screamed back.

Raven shook his head and prepared to set up the net with Chung.

"So, so, so! Who's playing?" I smiled innocently. Eve dumped a bucket of water on me from behind. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For not helping," she answered calmly.

I mumbled curses at her and she glared at me. "What was that you just said?"

I sweat-dropped. "Heh... Nothing... ANYWAYS! LET'S PLAYY! AISHA, RAVEN, YOU'RE ON MY TEAM!"

"Since when did you get to decide the teams?" Chung asked.

"SINCE NOWWW!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "LET'S GOOOO!" I served the ball and Chung hit it right back, aiming straight for my face. Thankfully, Raven saved me from getting hurt, passed the ball to Aisha by doing a set and Aisha jump and hit the ball to their side, earning us a point. "That's what you get for trying to hit my face!"

"We'll see about that." Chung smirked. Uh-oh... Why didn't I pick Chung to be on my team?! I forgot that he was the king of volleyball! JASHDJADHASHD. Raven picked up the beach ball and jump served. As the ball was about to hit the floor, Chung dig the ball, passing it to Eve. Eve set the ball really high and Rena jumped and spiked the ball on our side.

Since I wasn't fast enough to save the ball from hitting the floor, it earned their team a point. Chung looked at me and grinned. Two hours passed and the game ended with a tie of 15-15. I must say, they were pretty good.

"Gosh, I'm exhausted." I laid down on a blanket and closed my eyes for a second. It was already 1:00pm; Rena and Aisha were setting up the food.

I sat back up and Chung patted me on the back. "Not bad, man."

"Haha, thanks. Same goes to you, 'Volleyball King'." To Aisha, I said, "Hey Aisha. Let's go swimming after, ne?"

"OKAY, ELS-KUN!" She happily answered. The food was spread out on the picnic blanket and we all dug in. I went for a peanut butter sandwich, fruit salad, yogurt, and a bottle of water. Wanting to go into the water again so badly, I finished my food in 15 minutes.

"Ready Aisha?"

"Hai, hai!" I grabbed her hand and we ran towards the water. We waded in, deeper and deeper, until we can no longer touch the floor.

"Scared?"

Aisha pouted. "Not at all!"

"Haha, I was only teasing you!" I know she's not scared because she's the best female swimmer at school. I splashed some water at her, but she dodged, swam behind me and hugged me. I laughed, turned around and lifted her up.

"Weeee~!" I spun her around and placed her back into the water. I looked back at our spot and I spotted Rena watching us with a sad smile on her face. She caught my eye and quickly turn away. What's wrong with her?

"Els-Kun! Ne, ne. Let's have a swimming race!"

"Haha, okay! From where to where?"

"From here to there, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Ready, set... Go!" We took off swimming really fast to where Eve and Raven was and swam back. I only beat her by like 2 centimeters; she was really close to winning!

"Wahhh! You're always so fast!"

"Haha, practice make perfect," I told her and winked.

"Mou! Again!" We did this 10 more times, each time she was so close to beating me.

"Wahhh! NO, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! ONCE MORE!" She said. I sighed. We took off again and she finally beat me, most likely because I was tired. "YAY! I FINALLY BEAT ELS-KUN!"

I patted her on the head, "Hai, hai. You did~ Let's go back now, ne?" I held out my hand which she gladly took.

"Okay!" We waded out of the water and walked back to our spot, still holding hands.

Rena turned around and said, "Welcome!... back..." She looked at us and then ran away.

"Ne, what's wrong with Rena?" Aisha asked.

I pulled my hand away and replied, "I don't know."

Chung tapped me and whispered, "I think you have some explanations to do."

I sighed and led him to the shoreline and sat down. "Now explain," he said.

"Hai, hai... Well, you see... I asked Rena out last night and she said yes..."

He didn't seem surprised at all. "Yeah, I know. Rena told me."

"Rena.. told... you?"

He nodded. "When you and Aisha were having fun in the water. But seriously Elsword, you should treat Rena more like she's your girlfriend or you don't really deserve her at all."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well, from the look of it when we were observing you guys, it seemed like you were into Aisha more than Rena. Think about it, Elsword. Do you REALLY like Rena?" Having said that, Chung left me sitting alone to think.

Do... I like her? Didn't I make up my mind? Damn it, Raven... I knew I needed time to think.. So much pressure... I know I didn't want to lose her to another man... Damn... What have I done...?

"Elsword...?" A soft voice said.

I turned around to see Rena looking down at me. "R-Rena..."

"Els... If you don't want to date me, it's fine. I'm in no rush of dating anyone... Y-You might even like another person a-and because someone told you to, you asked me out from pressure...am I right...?"

I looked down. Oh, how foolish I am! "Y-Yes..."

Rena smiled sadly at me. "Let's end it, ne?... And return to how we were before."

"If that's what you want, then okay. I have no objections," I told her. "And.. I'm sorry...I didn't treat you like my girlfriend... I just...have someone else in my heart..."

"Oh..." Rena forced a smile. "I understand..." With that said, she walked away.

I'm stupid... I'm so stupid... Why did I even say that? Was that the only excuse I could come up with?... Tears fell onto the sand and someone hugged me from behind.. It was Aisha..

"Daijobu..." She whispered. "I'm here...for you..."

I embraced her tightly and let my tears fall... I looked up, still crying and from a distance, I saw Rena looking at us, tears also falling down her cheeks. She smiled sadly through her tears and slowly walked away again..

Damn, I cursed in my head... Seeing her cry makes my heart ache. I just want to run to her, hug her and kiss her and tell her that everything is going to be alright, but I can't bring myself to do it...

We left the beach at around 7pm and drove to Eve's house. It was so silent in the car, nobody wanted to be the first to talk. Eve had called home when we were leaving the beach to tell her butler to make dinner, so when we arrived, we headed straight for the dining room and ate.

I took a shower and laid on my back after dinner. Having turned off the light, I stared out the window and saw the bright moon in the dark night.

A tear fell out of the corner of my eye and I cried myself to sleep.

I was so stupid...

So very stupid...

To do something like that..

* * *

**Mysti: ****Thanks to Guest & MintBunny for reviewing the last chapter! Also, thanks to Arch Demonic Aggressor for following and putting the story on your favorite list! ****Review, review~~ Please and thank you^^**


	6. Hurt

_A tear fell out of the corner of my eye and I cried myself to sleep. _

_I was so stupid... _

_So very stupid... _

_To do something like that.._

* * *

I woke up feeling energy drained. You know how when you cry yourself to sleep at night, you wake up all tired and you can't even open your eyes? Well, that's me right now.

I sighed, climbed out of bed and dragged myself downstairs. It's best to forget what happened yesterday and start anew with her. Don't get me wrong, but I still have feelings for her. I love her very much and it would kill me to see her with someone else.

I feel bad...for telling her that I have someone else in my heart, when she's the only that IS in my heart...

There was already breakfast left for me on the dining table, with a note next to it.

_Hey, Els. I hope you enjoy your breakfast! The others and I are at the pool, feel free to join us when you're finished^^ -Rena._

Hm. Another day in water; sounds like fun! Well, at least, we're all back to normal now! I finished eating the bagels, got dressed, packed my bathing suit again and walked out the door. Another nice day to be outside~

I walked as I listened to music on my phone and suddenly it vibrated a text message popped onto the screen.

_Almost here? -Chung_

_Yeah._

I started to run, headed straight for the locker rooms to changed and jumped into the pool, splashing the others around me.

"Really?!" Rena said.

"Mou, Els-Kun!" Aisha complained.

"That was very ungentlemanlike of you." Eve glared.

"HAHA, THAT WAS SO REFRESHING!" Chung and Raven laughed.

"I know, right?!" I high-fived them.

I ran up the diving board ans shouted, "LOOK OUT BELOW!" I jumped, did a flip, and splashed into the water, laughing.

"MY TURN!" Raven said and dived right in. I turned the other way, so the water wouldn't hit my eyes.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Chung warned. He dived, did two flips and hit the water, creating a huge splash. He swam up next to me like a dolphin and laughed. "That was fun!"

We spent another two hours at the pool and headed for Aisha's house.

"Hi, Mommy!" Aisha said to her mom on the phone. "Can you prepare dinner? ... Mhm ... Okay ... Thanks!" She hung up and said to us, "Let's go homee!"

When we got there, dinner was already prepared by the butlers. There were mashed potatoes, corn, chicken wings, veggies, etc. "Dig in!" Aisha's mom told us.

"Okay!" We all dug in, stuffing ourselves with food.

"There's also dessert, which is apple pie! Don't get too full!" Aisha's mom laughed. After 30 minutes we finished our dinner and dessert.

"Ne, Els? Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Rena asked.

Confusingly, I answered, "Sure."

"Els... I just wanted to talk to you," she said as we were walking.

"About?"

"I know you may not like me or anything...but I just want you to know that I still love you, no matter what. True I may not be able to win you over, but I'll support you and your relationship with that girl. Don't fail, okay?"

"I..." I don't know what to say... This hurts my heart so much... I so sorry I lied, Rena, I really am, but I can't let you know now... I faked a smile and said, "I won't. Thanks Rena...for always being there for me."

"Haha~ Although you may not need me, although you may not care. If you shall ever need me, you know I'll be there. Your love may all be taken, your heart may not be free, but when your heart is broken, you can always lean on me. I'll never stop loving you, I know because I've tried." She turned to smile at me and mumbled the last part. "All the oceans in the world can't hold the tears I've cried."

It seemed like she didn't want me to hear the last part, but I heard it anyways. "Let's go back now, shall we?"

"Yes... Let's.." I answered. I ran upstairs to my room as soon as we got back to Aisha's house. Lowering my head, I ran past the dining room not wanting anyone to see my tears. I fell back on my bed and hid my face with my pillow, quietly sobbing into it.

Incautiously, I feel into a deep sleep.

_"Hey, Els?..."_

_"Yes? Who are you?"_

_"You don't need to know who I am~" The voice laughed gently. "But...what are you going to do?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"You know..."_

_"Oh...that..." A tear fell out of the corner of my eye. "I don't know yet..."_

_She patted me and smiled. "Remember what I told you. Always keep your loved ones close to you..."_

I woke up, dazed. Always keep my loved ones close to me, huh? I sighed... I'll try to do that.

I walked downstairs and the smell of blueberry pancakes filled my nose. "Good morning, Els-Kun!"

"Morning, Aisha." I smiled and sat down beside her as Rena carried out a huge plate of pancakes piled on top. "What are we doing today?"

"Hm... Let's go to an amusement park!" Chung suggested.

"No," Eve denied.

"Mou! Eve! You're no fun! Pleaseeee?!" Aisha begged.

Eve sighed and said, "Fine."

"YAYYYYYYYYY!" Aisha said.

"We're going to an amusement park? Sounds like fun!" Rena smiled.

We headed out the door in 20 minutes and guess who was driving? Chung again... NOT THAT I MIND, BUT WHERE'S MY CHANCE TO DRIVE? I sighed. I'm waiting and waiting AND I'M WAITING VERY PATIENTLY, NOW LET ME DRIVE.

Geezus.

We arrived at the amusement park in 5 minutes, because like I said, Chung was driving, speed-driving. "Ne, Raven! Let's go on roller coasters!" Rena pulled Raven to the roller coasters and get in line.

I looked at them with surprise, jealousy filled me. I shook that away and tried to focus on something else. The feeling started to grow bigger when Rena was asking Raven to go on all these rides with her.

I sighed and ignored her...

And her requests...

"Hey, Elsword? Why are you ignoring Rena?" Eve asked.

"Um.. I'm not?"

"You sure now? Because you're rejecting her every time and shrugging her off."

"..."

"Don't you love her?"

"...Yes."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm jealous."

Eve slapped me.

Hard.

Across.

My.

Face.

"What the hell?" I asked, angrily.

"Elsword be a man, okay?! DO YOU NOT LOVE HER ENOUGH TO NOT CARE ABOUT HER? I thought you loved her... But I guess I was wrong." Eve turned to walk away.

"Wait." She stopped when I said it. "I do love her. I love her with all my heart, but I just can't bare to see her with Raven. It hurts me, it hurts my heart..." I looked down, hiding my face and the tears fell to the floor. "And plus...I lied to her, I told her I had someone else in my heart..."

"Why did you do that?..."

"I don't know... I just said it without thinking, but I really love her... She's the only one in my heart..."

"..."

After a long pause, Eve said. "Go... Go talk to her..." And she left. I fell to the floor and sobbed. I was a jerk, I really was... I stood up and ran all over the amusement park to find her.

I found her.

And I called out. "RENA!"

She stopped and I know that she knows that it's my voice and so, she kept walking.

The walking broke out into a run.

And I chased after her and grabbed her wrist and made her look at me in the eyes.

Her eyes were glistening with tears.

And I realized how much I had hurt her.

* * *

**Mysti: WAHHH! I'LL GET TO THE PLOT SOON, I PROMISE. I'M STILL MAKING IT UP. Please be patient. Q^Q Thanks to those who supported me! Keep the reviews and readers coming. Love you all!^-^**


End file.
